1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carburetor shank removing tool and more particularly pertains to a new shank removal tool for a carburetor for easily removing a shank from a carburetor of a small engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a carburetor shank removing tool is known in the prior art. More specifically, a carburetor shank removing tool heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,832; U.S. Pat. No. 2,053,253; U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,890; U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,608; U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,487; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,092.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shank removal tool for a carburetor. The inventive device includes a sleeve having a substantially closed back end, a substantially open front end, and a perimeter wall defining an interior. The substantially closed back end has a hole. An elongate threading member has a front end portion being positioned in the sleeve and a back end portion extending from the interior of the sleeve through the hole of the sleeve. A portion of the elongate threading member has tapping threads formed thereon for cutting internal threads. An engaging structure is positioned adjacent to the closed back end of the sleeve for abutting against the closed back end, and is mounted on the back end portion of the elongate threading portion in a manner causing movement of the threading member with the engaging structure. The back end portion of the threading member is rotatable in the hole with respect to the sleeve for permitting rotational movement of the threading member with respect to the sleeve by the engaging structure. Also, the back end portion of the threading member is axially slidable through the hole of the sleeve for permitting axial movement of the threading member with respect to the sleeve to effect plunging movement of the threading member through the interior of the sleeve by the engaging structure.
In these respects, the shank removal tool for a carburetor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily removing a shank from a carburetor of a small engine.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of carburetor shank removing tool now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new shank removal tool for a carburetor construction wherein the same can be utilized for easily removing a shank from a carburetor of a small engine.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new shank removal tool for a carburetor which has many of the advantages of the carburetor shank removing tool mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shank removal tool for a carburetor which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art carburetor shank removing tool, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a sleeve having a substantially closed back end, a substantially open front end, and a perimeter wall defining an interior. The substantially closed back end has a hole. An elongate threading member has a front end portion being positioned in the sleeve and a back end portion extending from the interior of the sleeve through the hole of the sleeve. A portion of the elongate threading member has tapping threads formed thereon for cutting internal threads. An engaging structure is positioned adjacent to the closed back end of the sleeve for abutting against the closed back end, and is mounted on the back end portion of the elongate threading portion in a manner causing movement of the threading member with the engaging structure. The back end portion of the threading member is rotatable in the hole with respect to the sleeve for permitting rotational movement of the threading member with respect to the sleeve by the engaging structure. Also, the back end portion of the threading member is axially slidable through the hole of the sleeve for permitting axial movement of the threading member with respect to the sleeve to effect plunging movement of the threading member through the interior of the sleeve by the engaging structure.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new shank removal tool for a carburetor which has many of the advantages of the carburetor shank removing tool mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shank removal tool for a carburetor which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art carburetor shank removing tool, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new shank removal tool for a carburetor which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new shank removal tool for a carburetor which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new shank removal tool for a carburetor which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such shank removal tool for a carburetor economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shank removal tool for a carburetor which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shank removal tool for a carburetor for easily removing a shank from a carburetor of a small engine.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shank removal tool for a carburetor which includes a sleeve having a substantially closed back end, a substantially open front end, and a perimeter wall defining an interior. The substantially closed back end has a hole. An elongate threading member has a front end portion being positioned in the sleeve and a back end portion extending from the interior of the sleeve through the hole of the sleeve. A portion of the elongate threading member has tapping threads formed thereon for cutting internal threads. An engaging structure is positioned adjacent to the closed back end of the sleeve for abutting against the closed back end, and is mounted on the back end portion of the elongate threading portion in a manner causing movement of the threading member with the engaging structure. The back end portion of the threading member is rotatable in the hole with respect to the sleeve for permitting rotational movement of the threading member with respect to the sleeve by the engaging structure. Also, the back end portion of the threading member is axially slidable through the hole of the sleeve for permitting axial movement of the threading member with respect to the sleeve to effect plunging movement of the threading member through the interior of the sleeve by the engaging structure.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shank removal tool for a carburetor that allows the user to easily and quickly remove the shank from a carburetor in order to service the small engine.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shank removal tool for a carburetor that allows the user to safely remove the carburetor shank without fear of damaging the small engine.